It's Over
by Inell13
Summary: Hermione decides to end her affair with Draco. However, a certain stubborn Slytherin refuses to accept her decision. Somewhere along the way, they realize they've fallen in love. A Draco & Hermione ficlet.


"What do you mean you're tired?"

Hermione sighed as she looked up from her paperwork, looking around her office to make sure no one was about listening. Relieved that everyone had all ready left for the day, she looked at the angry blond standing in her doorway and replied, "I thought the note was perfectly clear, Malfoy."

"Don't give me that superior prissy tone, Granger," Draco snarled as he tossed the parchment on her desk. "This wasn't part of our arrangement."

"I'm not in the mood to argue with you," she kept her voice calm even as she noticed the way the fading sunlight gave him an ethereal glow causing him to be even more handsome, his hair shining and framing his handsome face.

"Then why did you send that?" he demanded, his infamous detachment deserting him as soon as he'd seen her bent over her paperwork, noticing the way her thick hair curled around her neck and almost smiling when he saw the ink on her cheek and fingers from the papers she had been writing. He had been shocked when her owl had arrived an hour ago with the note. A polite and simple bit of words saying that their affair had been fun and he was a good shag but she was tired of it and wanted out, complete with a have a good life and don't contact me again.

After his initial surprise and belief that it must be some sort of pathetic attempt at humor, he had read the parchment several times and realized she was serious. She wanted out of their arrangement. True, he had initially assumed one day that he would end things, but the idea that she had tired of him first was unbelievable. He was good-looking and intelligent and wealthy, not to mention witty, a good conversationalist, and a right great shag. Any witch would do a vast array of things to have the opportunity to be involved with him and she was rejecting him. Not even having the nerve to tell him in person or even floo him, instead sending some polite note that she'd probably spent hours composing.

Well, after moving from disbelief to denial to shock, he had settled on anger. How dare she toss him out of her life without even a moment of hesitation? Their affair had been unexpected, certainly, neither one getting along during their years at Hogwarts and habitually bickering whenever their paths happened to cross in the four years since Graduation. It had stunned them both when they'd run into each other at a new bookstore in Diagon Alley and, instead of arguing, looking at each other as if they'd never met before. There had been awareness and desire and he still didn't quite know how he had gone from simply looking at her to snogging her against the bookcase, but it had led to apparating to his flat and spending the remainder of the evening in bed shagging repeatedly.

That had begun their arrangement. It was their secret, something they had both agreed upon. He wasn't particularly fond of the idea of letting the world know he was shagging his former enemy nor was she. They had been very mature about their relationship, discussing it after their third shag that evening when it was obvious that the attraction would not be sated with one night. They had thought up a list of rules, a short list actually, but the main one was that no one else would know about them.

Her friends hated him and she wanted to avoid any confrontation with them regarding her sex life. And he had had no interest in developing anything resembling a relationship with the bookish brunette that still found it impossible to tame that wild mane of unruly hair. She was focused on her work as a researcher for a private company, developing potions and charms, having no time for dating or romance so she had eagerly accepted the opportunity for a release of sexual tension with someone as attractive as him.

That had been nine months ago. Nine months of gradually moving from meeting her a couple of times a week for a wild and passionate shag to wanting, no needing, to see her daily. Sitting at his desk and wondering what she was doing, how she was, what she was thinking, if she thought about him in the same pathetically ridiculous way that had become the norm for him whenever her face came to mind. He knew her body perfectly, knowing exactly where to touch her to get the best reaction, knowing her likes and dislikes when it came to the bedroom, knowing what made her moan and beg and desperate for more, but he'd not really known her, at first.

After a few months, they had begun talking after shagging, laying in his bed or sometimes hers, discussing their days and life in general, becoming friends. He found her desirable, enjoyed talking to her, liked being around her, didn't feel as if his day was complete until he'd seen her, kissed her, and enjoyed having her in his life. How dare she break it off with weak excuses of being tired of their relationship when he was in love with her?

"Draco," Hermione looked at the parchment, hating him for doing this. She had planned everything perfectly. She would write a note and send it to him, giving him an explanation to why she couldn't see him anymore, and then she would attempt to move on with her life without him ever learning the truth. She couldn't very well just tell him she was in love with him because that was never part of their agreement. Purely sexual, no strings, no emotion, no public acknowledgement of a relationship. Sweet and simple, only, somewhere along the way, she had fallen in love with the arrogant prat. She'd realized that horrible truth a few months ago and had tried to continue the affair without letting her heart become involved, but it hadn't worked so she had decided to end it to avoid inevitable heartbreak.

"Hermione," he repeated in a tense tone that lacked the normal amusement or husky moan that usually accompanied her name.

"Bloody hell," she cursed as she stood up quickly, accidentally hitting the stack of papers that were held down by a glass paperweight that Harry had given her when she started her job. She watched as the paperweight fell to the floor and shattered, stepping over the broken glass as she moved to the window. Anything to avoid looking at Draco. If she looked into his eyes, she just knew that he'd know the truth and she couldn't be strong and distant if he knew how she felt. "Draco, please, just go away."

"No," he said sharply, his fingers moving through his blond hair as he glared at her back. "Look at me, damn it! I spent years having you ignore me and I'm not doing it anymore! You're tired? Tired of what? You certainly can't be tired of me! Only this morning you were moaning my name and begging for more."

"I'm tired of having sex with someone that is too ashamed to be seen me!" Hermione turned to glare at him, "I'm tired of sneaking around and lying to my friends about why I can't meet them. I'm tired of not having strings, damn it!"

"What are you saying?"

Hermione groaned as she ran a hand over her face, looking away from Draco and staring at the broken paperweight. He honestly looked confused and a bit lost, far too adorable for her to remain angry and firm in her decision to end things before she ended up even more hurt and alone. "It's over, Draco. This, us, our agreement, I can't do this anymore."

"No," he replied stubbornly, having no idea what she was talking about but refusing to just end things. He thought back over what she'd yelled at him, frowning as he said, "I'm not ashamed of you."

"Merlin, just leave!"

"I'm not ashamed of you, Hermione," he repeated softly, "Why would I be? You're brilliant, beautiful, and sexy. You're not gorgeous, but I think you're stunning. Having you naked in my bed is unbelievably erotic. I find the curves of your body arousing and I love how you respond to me, with such passion and fire. Why would you think I was ashamed about us?"

"You think I'm beautiful?" she whispered as she looked at his face.

"I have told you that many times," he frowned, "did you think I was lying? Malfoys do not lie. We may twist the truth or choose not to share every detail of our knowledge, but we do not lie. Besides, I'm far too attractive to shag someone I don't find beautiful."

"Arrogant prat," she rolled her eyes, wondering how he could say something so sweet and then follow it up with such a conceited remark.

"What do you mean you're tired of no strings?" Draco's eyes narrowed as he studied her, watching her cheeks turn a lovely shade of pink as she again found the floor more interesting than him. He glared at the floor, loathing it for having her attention.

"Stubborn arse," Hermione muttered as she realized that he wasn't going to leave until he understood.

"If you keep complimenting me, I might think you're in love with me," Draco smirked slightly, the smile fading as she inhaled sharply and nervously played with the hem of her robe. His eyes widened as he looked at her, suddenly understanding everything.

"Malfoy, just leave," she snapped, annoyed that he had figured out the truth even if he was only joking. "We're both adults and our relationship was purely sexual. We agreed that we could end it at any time so I am choosing to exercise my part of that agreement. I do not owe you any explanations or defense of my choice. It's over so just go away."

"I thought Gryffindors were supposed to be all brave," Draco drawled lazily, relaxing as he finally made sense of everything. He moved closer to her, his arms going around her waist as he pulled her against his body and hugged her, whispering against her ear, "Running away like some silly Hufflepuff. Where's that courage now, Granger?"

"I'm not running from anything," Hermione whispered as she unconsciously hugged him back, her hands moving along his back. Closing her eyes and enjoying his embrace one last time, she softly said, "You should go now."

"No," he breathed into her ear before kissing her neck, "I'm not going anywhere, Hermione."

"Merlin, stop that," she moaned as he nuzzled her neck, reluctantly pushing him away. "I can't do this anymore. It's not enough! I want more than just a casual shag."

"So do I," he arched a brow and smiled smugly when she gaped at him. "Now will you quit arguing and let me seduce you?"

"What?"

"And they call you the smartest witch of our generation," Draco smirked as he touched her cheek, his expression turning serious for the first time since their affair started. "You love me."

"I, uh," she stammered as she looked into his eyes, her lips curving into a soft smile when she saw the vulnerability and love in their gray depths. She brushed a lock of hair from his forehead as she whispered in amazement, "You love me too."

Instead of replying, Draco lowered his head and kissed her thoroughly, letting his actions confirm her words. When he pulled back, he smiled, "Now quit being a stubborn wench and let me seduce you."

"How can I refuse such a romantic offer?" she teased as she traced the curve of his lips with her finger.

"You do realize that you were wrong, don't you?" Draco arched a brow and gloated as he pulled her closer.

"Wrong? About what?"

He kissed her again, making sure she was properly ravished as his hands moved beneath her robes, reluctantly releasing her lips before smiling playfully and informing her loftily, "It's far from over, Hermione. In fact, this is only the beginning.

The End


End file.
